Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle drive system in which a motor and a speed changer are provided on each of left- and right-hand sides of the system and an oil passage for oil that cools the motors is formed vertically above a case that accommodates both the motors and both the speed changers.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle drive system in which a volumetric capacity room of a breather unit that communicates with both a motor case that accommodates a motor and a speed changer case that accommodates a speed changer is formed above a joint portion between the cases.